Twice Upon A Princess
by blossom2013
Summary: What if Sofia already had a sister, and they became princesses together? With special appearances by Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

**Twice Upon A Princess**

**Chapter One**

Flora Fauna and Merryweather opened a storybook.  
"Once upon a time in the magical Kingdom of Enchancia there Lived two Young Girls Named Sofia and Madeline." Merryweather began. "Madeline and Sofia Led a Simple Life working at the Village shoe shop with Their Mother, Miranda."  
"One fateful day, they were Summoned by King Roland 2nd, who Needed a new pair of royal slippers. "Fauna continued.  
"Oh, I hope they're blue!" Merryweather interrupted.  
"No, red!" Flora interjected as both girls walked with their Mother to the throne.  
"we'll see." Fauna declared.  
"Sofia, Madeline and their Mother arrived at the Castle. Flora narrated. "The Girls was very excited to meet the King."  
"Miranada Placed a slipper on the King's Foot."Merryweather continued.  
"It was a Perfect fit. and so were they." Flora returned, as the two sisters shared a small smile with each other. "King Roland and Miranda were soon Married."  
"And what seemed like a storybook ending... was really a storybook Beginning." Merryweather finished  
As Sofia and Madeline looked out of their house's single bedroom's window, Sofia holding a doll with brown hair and Madeline holding a book.  
"Sofia, Madeline, it's time to go!" Miranda called The coach is waiting!"  
"Coming, mom!" The girls chorused.  
Sofia ran out of the room, but Madeline stopped to grab the heart shape Picture they Made of themselves and their mother. As they stepped outside, they found the entire village cheering for them.

Sofia and Madeline joined their mother in the royal carriage. Unbeknownst to them, a handful of nearby animals hitched a ride as they started moving.  
As the carriage moved down the streets, it was chased by Sofia and Madeline's best friends, Jade and Ruby.  
"Good luck, Sofia and Madeline!" Jade called.  
"Don't forget about us!" Ruby yelled.  
"Bye, Jade!" Sofia waved.  
"Bye, Ruby!" Madeline waved too.  
As they left the village for the castle,

Madeline said Mom Look we are almost their"

Sofia asked Miranda a question.  
"What do you think our room at the castle's going to be like?" She inquired.  
"I hope there's enough room for all of us!" Madeline added.  
"You'll be getting your own room, girls." Miranda smiled.  
"Yes!" The three females said in unison.  
As they neared the castle, they encountered a large crowd of people, who had come just to see the new members of the royal family. A number of doves were released, and two pairs of specially trained birds placed tiaras on Sofia and Madeline, who had changed into new royal gowns enroute  
King Roland and his children, James and Amber, watched their new family approach.  
"Uh-oh." James smirked, as Sofia and Madeline neared them. "Looks like someone's not gonna be the fairest in the land anymore."  
Amber hid a scowl behind her fan.

"Amber, James, I trust you will do your best to make your new Sisters feel Welcome." King Roland told his offspring  
"Of course, Farther." Amber said dully.  
"Your majesty." Sofia and Miranda said in unison. They curtsied, then giggled lightly.  
"King Roland 2nd." Miranda smiled as she walked up to her new husband.  
"Queen Miranda." Roland replied, kissing his new wife's Hand.  
"Hey there!" Sofia said to her new siblings.  
"Good Morrow Sofia." James replied. "Madeline"  
"Great Morrow, Prince James!" Sofia smiled, as both girls Curtsied.  
"Princess Amber, me and Sofia are so excited we're going to be Sisters! Madeline squealed.  
"Stepsisters." Amber corrected her.  
"Amber, James, I know there aren't many fairy tales about kind loving stepmothers." Miranda said as she approached her new stepchildren. "But i hop to change that." She handed them two small patches. "These are for you. I sewed them myself."  
Madeline and Sofia remember how their Mother was working Late at night'  
it our Family Crest  
"That's Right, James." Miranda agreed. "Because that's what all of this is really about: Becoming a new Family."  
"Sofia, Madeline, welcome to the Family." King Roland smiled.  
"All hail queen Miranda, Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline! Baileywick, the castle steward declared.  
The crowd cheered.  
At that moment, Cedric, the royal sorceror, came out of the royal procession.  
"Roje flora!" He chanted, pointing his wand to the sky. A burst of magic flew out, and it started to rain.

The crowd gasped.  
"I said 'flowers'." , not ''showers''." Roland told Cedric testily.  
"Oh, Excuse me Your Highness." Cedric apologised. "I m still breaking in my new Wand."  
"That's Cedric, our royal sorcerer." Roland told Sofia and Madeline. "He comes from a long line of royal sorcerers, so we're stuck with him."  
Clumsily, Cedric patted the back of his wand, sending out another magic burst that flew behind him, ricocheted off a door, and into the sky. The rain was then replaced by a shower of rose petals.  
"Ooh, rose petals." Sofia said, holding her hands out in awe.  
"Neat!" Madeline cheered.  
The crowd cheered again.  
"Should we wave?" Madeline asked.  
"Yes, you should both wave." Amber replied curtly.  
"Right." Sofia started waving. "Hi!"  
"Hello!" Madeline called.  
Soon after, they entered the castle. Sofia and Madeline walked with Amber, curtsying to each member of staff they passed.  
"We don't have to curtsy unless they're royalty." Amber told them, with the air of explaining the simplest thing in the world.  
"Oh, right." Madeline blushed.  
"I think it's going to take us a while to get the hang of things around here." Sofia mused.  
"Just follow my Lead and you two will be okay". Amber sniffed.  
"Great." Madeline smiled, walking ahead of Amber.  
"That means I lead and you two follow." Their new stepsister said haughtily, moving ahead of Madeline.  
"Oh,okay." Sofia shrugged. "Following."

Sofia stopped to Look at something.  
"Sofia, why did you stop." Madeline asked.  
Sofia pointed out some men at work.  
"Oh be careful. mate." one man said to another. "That,s the New Princess's Thrones."  
Both girls watched as the two Men bring in a pink and Purple and Blue Throne.  
"Madeline I can't believe this is happening to us." Sofia said in wonderment.  
The two girls bumped into Cedric. Madeline almost lost her Balance but Sofia caught her.  
"Girls watch where you two are dawdling." Cedric huffed.  
"Sorry, Mr. Ceedric. "Sofia apologised.  
"It's Cedric." Cedric corrected her.  
"It's so great to meet a real Live sorcerer." Madeline smiled.  
"That Flower trick was amazing." Sofia added.  
"If by amazing, you Mean a complete waste of my talents, then yes, Thank you very much." Cedric replied. "I should be out slaying dragons. battling ogres. But, no! King, Roland has me doing parlor tricks When I should be..."  
Baileywick cleared his throat.  
"I am Baileywick, The Castle Steward." He declared. It is my responsibility to Make sure everything in the castle is where it should be, when it Should be, and you two should have been in the banquet hall, 30 seconds ago.  
"Oh, Right." Sofia smiled.  
"Off you two go." Baileywick spurred them on.  
"Going." Madeline giggled.  
Shortly after, the royal family were sat at the dinner table.  
"Madeline what fork or Knife do we Use?" Sofia asked.  
"Let me let find out." Madeline suggested as she grabbed a Fork.  
"Sofia? Madeline?" King Roland said suddenly, causing both girls to yell.  
"Yes, your Majesty?" Madeline asked.  
"Call me Roland. or you with the Crown, or Dad." Roland joked. "It's a tradition to provide an official welcome to every new Member of the royal Family. for your Mother. it was the wedding. but for you two we will be throwing a royal ball in your two honor at the week's end."  
"Brillant!" James cheered through a mouthful of food.  
"James, manners." Baileywick admonished him.  
"Sorry Baileywick." James gulped.  
"A ball, just for us two?" Sofia gasped.  
"Father, why didn't I get a ball?" Amber asked.  
"You did, Amber." Roland informed her. "When you and your brother were born."  
"You don't remember? James snickered.  
"Sofia and Madeline, it will your royal debut." Roland continued. "You and Madeline and I shall dance the 1st Waltz."  
"Oh, Rollie, You're so sweet." Miranda gushed.  
"We have to Dance?" Sofia and Madeline said together.  
Madeline remember their last at the girls' old School. Sofia was still a little sick that day and Madeline was a little better (but not by much), and the school dance was that Night and Madeline had taken her sister Place. It did't turn out as well as their Mom had hoped for.  
"Why what better way to let everyone Know in the tri-kingdom area Know that Princess Sofia and princess Madeline have arrived?" Roland smiled.  
Sofia and Madeline looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

After dinner, Sofia and Madeline were led to their new room by Baileywick. He opened the door for them, revealing a large and opulate room.  
"This is our room?" Sofia gasped.  
"No, dears." Baileywick chuckled. "This is your room."  
Baileywick opened another door revealing a massive bedroom with elegant windows, perfectly crafted toys, and a pair of large beds.  
"It's so huge." Madeline gaped.  
"Seems like your standard princess suite to me." Baileywick replied. "You've got your canopy beds, window seat, playing area, reading nook..." He opened another door, revealing a massive wardrobe of regal clothing. "You'll find all your gowns and royal accessories."  
"Wow." Sofia and Madeline gasped.  
"Now, if you need anything at all, at any time of day, all you have do is ring this bell." Baileywick told them, pulling on the tasselled bell ringer.  
Barely a second later, a maid entered through the doorway.  
"yes, ma'ams." She stood ready to serve. "You rang?"  
"Do you need anything?" Baileywick asked the girls.  
"I don't know." Sofia shrugged.  
"Do we?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, when you know what you need, you know what to do." Baileywick smiled. He joined the maid in the doorway, and the two bowed.  
"Good evening, Princess Sofia." Baileywick declared. "Princess Madeline."  
Baileywick pulled the doors shut.  
"Night!" Sofia and Madeline called together.  
The two girls looked around the room.  
"Wow, this is really... something." Madeline declared.  
"You took the words right out of my mouth." Sofia agreed.  
Sofia: Everything seems crazy big and we're feeling unsteady Madeline: Mom says we'll be just fine But we don't think I'm ready Sofia: New school, New friends, New family And a ball where they want us to dance Madeline: We're just two little girls from a small, small town In this world, We don't stand a chance  
Both: We're not ready to be princessess we don't have what it takes we're too short for gowns, we look bad in crowns and we're gonna make a bagillion mistakes We're too average to be princesses we respectfully refuse We don't know the rules, we don't want the jewels and these feet were made for comfortable shoes  
Shelves bursting with trinkets That We're afraid to touch Fancy toys and ginormous pillows It's all much to much Too much!  
We're not ready to be princesses One look, and that seems clear Cancel our debut, keep your royal crew and if we ever find mom's room We're outta here  
Sofia: Sofia Not a noble name Madeline: Madeline Even my wave is lame Both: We're not ready To be princesses  
The two girls found the room their mother was in.  
"Oh, mom." They said together, embracing her.

"What's the matter, Sweethearts?" Miranda asked, as Sofia sat on her left side and Madeline on the right.  
"We don't want a Royal Ball." Sofia declared.  
"Oh, girls, I've never known either of you to turn down a party." Miranda said. "Especially one thrown just for the two of you."  
"But we don't know anything about being a princess." Madeline said as they both took off their crowns. "And we don't know how to Dance. What if one of us trips and everyone laughs at us like that night at the school Dance?"  
"You'll both do fine." Miranda assured them. "And besides, no one never laughs at a princess."  
"Says who?" Sofia asked.  
"Come here, you two." Miranda said as she embraced her daughters. Just try the best you two can." She put the crowns back on their heads. "And if it's not good enough for all of those Stuffy duke and Duchesses, then that's then problem. Mmm-hmm?"  
Miranda hugged her two girls close to her."  
"Sofia, Madeline." Roland stepped forward. "I have something for the both of you. Consider it a welcome gift." Roland produced two amulets; one blue, and one purple. Both girls gasped.  
"They're Beautiful." Madeline whispered.  
"These are two very Special Amulets." Roland told them, as he put the purple one around Sofia's neck, and the blue one around Madeline's. "You must both Promise never to take them off. That way you will never lose them."  
"We promise." Sofia and Madeline said in unison.  
"Now. you two best run off to bed." Roland smiled. "You have Princess school in the Morning."  
"Princess School?" Madeline asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twice Upon A Princess thank you to FlynnieG**

**Chapter Two**

"Now, you two has best run off to bed." Roland smiled. "You have Princess school in the Morning." "Princess School?" Madeline asked. "Royal Prep." Roland clarified. "Where all the Princes and Princesses from every kingdom go to learn our royal ways, including everything you two Need to know for the royal ball, which I'm very much looking forward to. "Us, too." Sofia smiled. "Good night Sofia, good night Madeline." Roland told them "Night." Both girls said. "Everything's going to be just Fine." Miranda said as she kissed her girls on the head. The girls left the room, bumping into Cedric outside. "Sorry , Mr. Ceedric." Madeline apologized. "Cedric." Cedric snarled. "Why can you two..." His eyes drifted down to the girls' new neckwear. "...Your Amulets!" "Aren't they lovely?" Sofia smiled. "The King gave them to us." "Well, Good Night!" Madeline chuckled, as she and Sofia walked off, humming as they went. "They have the Amulets of Avalor!" Cedric gasped, before rearranging his face into an evil grin. "But not for Long!" Cedric entered his workshop. Opening a book on a pedestal, he soon found a picture of the two necklace. "Oh, how could I have Missed it?" Cedric moaned. "After all these years. I can't believe both Amulets of Avalor were right under my Nose. yes. Now all I have to do is pry it from the two Princess and I'll finally have the power to take over the kingdom!" Cedric chucked sinisterly. Meanwhile in the girls new bedroom Sofia had put on her new blue Night gown and Madeline was wearing her new purple night gown. Humming all the while they each got into their two new beds, thanks in part to the stepstools that were beside each bed. Sofia got her doll that she had hidden under her Pillow as Madeline picked up a doll that looked like Her. "Maybe we are ready to be princesses, Sofia." Madeline mused. As they both laid back on their new beds, they both slipped between their large new pillow. As they kicked their back up to sitting position, Sofia waved to get Madeline's attention. "Okay, now what Sofia? Madeline asked. "Let's sleep on the widow seat, Madeline." Sofia whispered. "Good idea Sofia." Madeline smiled. "Let's go." Crawling out of their beds, they climbed onto the window seat. Though it was a slightly tight fit, they were both able to share the space. Sofia got the red blanket that their Mother used whenever one of her girls had a fever, wrapping around them as they both laydown and were soon sound asleep.

The Next Morning, the Girls was still sleeping as two Birds, a squirrel and a bunny opened their window. The birds picked up the girls dresses and held them up." Madeline woke up first. "Sofia, wake up." She said, shaking her sister. "Madeline, what's wrong" Sofia yawned. Noticing their Dresses being lifted by the birds, the girls gasped. Sofia yelled a little more when she saw the Bunny on Her, causing the Birds to drop the Dresses in shock. Baileywick then entered the room. "What is going on in here?" He gasped. "This is a Castle, not a farm!" Waving his hands, he shooed away the animals. Out! shoo! shoo! shoo!" He then turned to the girls. "Breakfast will be ready in Five Minutes, then it's off to school." He said as he handed both girls their dresses. After breakfast, Sofia and Madeline walk on to the porch. They heard a Man saying "Whoa! Steady now." and a Horse Neighing. "Wow" Sofia gasped. "A flying horse" Madeline said in amazement. "Hey, Sofia, Madeline." James smiled. "Hi!" Sofia grinned. "Wait for us." Madeline asked. Both girls walked up to the royal carriage, and the Man hold the door for them as James first helped Sofia up then Madeline. "Why do the Horses have wiiiiings!" Sofia suddenly yelped as the horses took off into the sky. Madeline yelled too as both girls fall back in their seat. "Whoo-whoo! yeah! "James cheered as the Horses flew over their the castle." "Madeline are you okay?" Sofia asked. "You look a little sick. Here drink some Water, okay." "Thanks, Sofia" Madeline said as she drank a little water to settle her stomach. "This is Amazing!" Sofia cheered as she looked over the side. "I guess it's kind nice." Madeline admitted. They came to a stop outside a regal looking building, the sound of children's laughter emanating from within. Amber walked down first, followed by James. "Come on, Madeline." Sofia smiled as she help her sister down. "Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Flora greeted them. "Both girls looked around, confused. "Up here, dears." Merrywarther told them. "Welcome to the Royal Preparatory Academy." Flora smiled. "I'm Flora. and this is Fauna and this is... Merrywarther. We're the headmistresses of Royal prep. We are so excited that you two are here. We're always looking for a few good Princesses." She touched the girls Crowns with her wand. Sofia's crown shone purple, and Madeline's blue. "That's great because we need to learn to act like one by Friday." Sofia smiled. "Oh, my!" Flora gasped. Fauna Chuckled. "I am Afraid it will take a little longer then a few Days to Learn how to be princess, you see." She told them. Flora: When someone new enrolls here at good old Royal Prep They're at that great beginning, They're taking that first step. Fauna: Your lessons will commence here once you pass through this door. Merrywarther: So why not come and join us and see what lies in store? Flora: You'll learn the art of manners of royal protocol. Fauna: That's right. Flora: And when to bow and curtsy for functions big and small. Fauna: You'll read books of fact and fiction of poetry and prose. Merrywarther: You'll learn to give a royal speech while perfectly composed. Students: At Royal Prep, step by step You'll gain wisdom and pep So heed the call, come be all you can be. Flora: Every task, every test. Fauna: Just give it your best. Merrywarther: And we'll do the rest, you'll see. And don't forget our motto. Fauna: To which you'll be true. Flora: Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. Students: You're taking your first step at Royal Prep. Flora: We'll explore enchanted objects each creature, every charm. Fauna: So spells of evil magic will never do you harm. Flora: In arts and crafts, you'll draw and paint or maybe work with wood. Merrywarther: You'll learn to fence, as well as dance for footwork, both are good. Students: At Royal Prep, step by step You'll gain wisdom and pep Knights: So heed the call Come be all you can be. Fairies: Every task, every test Knights: Just give it your best. Fairies: And we'll do the rest, you'll see. Knights: And don't forget our motto. To which you'll be true. Fairies: Rule over others as you'd have them rule over you. Fairies: We're royal all the way Knights: All the way Fairies: At good old R.P.A. Knights: R.P.A. Fairies: It's step by step Everyone: With wisdom, grace, and pep. At Royal Prep!

The three headmistress all chuckled. "Time for your First class. dears, Good Luck." Flora told Sofia and Madeline. "Class, we have two New students." Fauna declared. How should we great them? Good Morning." The students gave a chorus of "good morning's. "Good Morning.. ooh!" Sofia and Madeline made to wave, but accidentally dropped their books. "Oh Dear." Madeline winced. Amber Scoffed at her two Sisters. but the Boys immediately went go over to pick up the girls Books. "Let me help you with that." "Here are your books." After the class as the bell tolled, the students went outside. Madeline and Sofia walked out as Amber was telling her friends bout her new sisters. "And then they dropped then forks all over the floor." She finished. "Hi." Sofia smiled brightly. "Pleased to meet you." Madeline said cheerily. "I'm Sofia." Sofia introduced herself. "And I'm Madeline." Madeline added. "We're Amber sisters. "Stepsister's." Amber reminded her. The girls gathered around Sofia and Madeline. "Wow, nice Amulets you two." One complimented them. "Thank you." Sofia and Madeline said together. "Are you going to wear them to your ball?" Another girl asked. "We're all going." "We can't wait!" Amother gushed. As Madline&Sofia talked to their new Friends Amber scoffed and walked over to James. "Hey Amber, what's going on?" James asked. "I think it's time Sofia and Madeline took a ride on the two Magic Swing sets." Amber smirked. "I don't know Amber." Jamie mumbled. "Father asked us to make them feel welcome" "Iisn't that how your welcome all the new students?" Amber asked. "Well, all right." James said reluctantly. "Hey Sofia, hey Madeline " James waved to them. "Oh, Hi James." Sofia smiled. "What's going on?" Madeline asked. James walked with his two little sister "Have you two tried the enchanted swing set?" James asked. "You don't even have to kick it. They swing themselves." "We've never heard of that before." Madeline said with awe. "Go on you two, try it." James spurred them on. But girls got on the swings, which started swinging, slowly at first, but faster and faster, until the girls were flung off and into the fountain.

"Good one, James." Sofia fake-smiled. "Yeah, you really got us." Madeline attempted to laugh it off.

"Don't worry you two." Another boy consoled the girls as he helped them out of the fountain. "The first day is always the Hardest. They played the same prank on me." "We'd better go dry off before the next class." Madeline sighed. "But thank you for Helping us." Sofia told the boy as they walked off "Sofia, Madeline, Wait!" James called, but the two sisters kept walking. "I thought they were your sisters?" One boy asked James, who had a guilty look on his face. "I hope we don't get sick before the ball" Sofia worried. "We won't, Sofia?" Madeline sighed. "We're not that lucky." "look at our Dresses." Sofia moaned. "If Mom sees us like this, she would tell King Roland to postpone our ball." Madeline wasn't listening, instead hearing Leaves Rustling. "Sofia, Listen." She whispered. Sofia heard two baby Bird Chirping. "What is that sound?" She asked, as both girls walked towards the source of the noise: A pair of baby birds, chirping fitfully from in the grass "Oh Sofia, look." Madeline cooed. "Two baby Birds." Sofia pointed a nest in the tree above, with a distraught mother bird in it. "It's alright." She smiled. "We can help." She took one baby bird and Madeline took the other one. as they both stood on some rocks and placed them back in the nest. "There you two go." Madeline smiled. "Just the tree of you." Sofia sighed "The way it should be." Unbeknownst to the girls, their amulet started to glow, just as the school bell rang. "We'd better be head back now" Madeline groaned. As they made to leave, the mother bird said "Thank you". Sofia and Madeline Gasped as they heard the two baby birds also saying thank you" "Huh?" Sofia said, confused. "Okay, this is a weird day." Madeline shook her head. "We can't tell mom about this." Sofia said as they walk back to school. "Agreed." Madeline nodded. As the kids retuned Home, Madeline and Sofia still weren't talk to their brother or sister, getting out of the carriage and walking to the door. "We shouldn't have played that Prank." James said. "Sofia, Madeline, wait!"

Once inside the castle, Sofia and Madeline found the servants working flat out decorating for the upcoming ball. They were taking all in when Cedric approached. "Hello, Princesses." He smiled. "How was school?" "Not good." Sofia sighed. "Oh, never mind." Cedric smarmed. "I think I know how to cheer you up. Follow me." Cedric led up to his workshop. "Not even the king has been inside my workshop." Cedric told them, as he retrieved a key from within a gargoyle's hollow leg

The sorcerer's workshop was cluttered and looked as if no one had ever attempted to clean it. A thick pile of papers were scattered across his desk. Cedric walked around the room, showing it off to the two girls.  
"Now, I make all of the royal potions right here." Cedric said, showing off his workspace.  
"Wow!" Sofia exclaimed, examining a vial full of an unknown mixture.  
"This is really neat!" Madeline said in awe.  
Cedric's spell book lay open to a certain page (the one he had left open on purpose). Sofia looked over an suddenly realized something. "Hey, Madeline!" She called over to her sister, "These look just like our amulets!"  
Cedric put a hand to his face and pretended like he was surprised. "Well, I be a dragon's uncle." Cedric said with mock astonishment. "you're right. Oh, but if you two had the real Amulets of Avalor, you would know, for they contain powerful magic." Cedric pointed to the text in his book, "With each deed performed, for better or worse, a power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Cedric read. He immediately slammed the spell book shut, Oh, but that's only if they're the real amulets. I suppose I could check for you, if you'd just hand them over."  
The two sisters exchanged a glance. "Sorry, Mr. Ceedric." Sofia said, giving Cedric an apologetic shrug, "But we promised never to take it off."  
Madeline smiled over at her sister, "And like Mom always says," The two sister joined together in unison, "'A broken promise can never be glued back together.'"  
The two sisters giggled. Cedric rolled his eyes, "How irritatingly charming. Oh, I believe I hear Bailieywick calling for you!"  
Madeline scrunched up her face as Cedric pushed her and her sister closer to the door, "I didn't hear anything."  
"Oh, he's calling you alright. Now, if you need anything my door is always," Cedric slammed the door, "Open."  
He let out a frustrated sigh, "Ugh! I'll get those amulets if it's the last thing I- whoa!"  
Cedric fell to the floor. He let out an aggravated groan.


	3. Chapter 3

Twice Upon A Princess

Chapter Three

The next Morning, two birds few into the Girls Room, they were joined by a rabbit and a squirrel.  
"Well, should we wake them up?" Robin asked.  
"Are you Kidding?" Clover asked. The girls screamed like banshees yesterday. "And I got sensitive ears."  
"We're not going to Scream." Sofia yawned rubbing her eyes.  
"That's a Relief." Clover smiled.  
Both girls screamed.  
"Did that rabbit just speak?" Madeline asked.  
"He did!" Sofia gasped.  
"You two can heard us?" Clover asked.  
"You can talk?" Sofia asked.  
"Can he stop talking is a better Question." Robin said, earning a glare from Clover.  
"Hey, so what are we dealing with here?" Clover asked. "Some kind of a Magic spell or Something?"  
"Hmm." Sofia mused, looking at her amulet. "With each deed Performed for better or worse..."  
"...A power is granted, a blessing or a curse." Madeline finished.  
"We helped two baby birds Yesterday?" Sofia gasped.  
"And I think our Amulets gave us the power to talk to Animals!" Madeline realised.  
"Oh, that is Great Girls." Clover chuckled. "Cause there 's a few things that I've been meaning to talk to you Princesses about"  
"Clover, not now." Robin interrupted. "They need to get ready for school."  
"It's okay Clover." Sofia smiled.  
"You can tell us." Madeline hugged Clover.  
"Whoa, whoa!" Clover struggled to get free. You ever heard of Personal space, momma? Put me down!"  
"Oh sorry." Madeline released him. "You're just so Cute and Cuddly I couldn't help it!"  
"Yeah, well, please help it." Clover grumbled. "Now why do you think us woodland creatures have been helping you Princesses for all these years?" Clover asked, as the girls got up to change.

"I don't know." Sofia shrugged.  
"Cause we gotta eat." Clover informed them. "And you got the food.  
Clover: We've helped Princesses for many eons,  
But you treat us just like furry peons.  
We make your bed, clean up your messes.  
Birds: Wake you up and put on all your dresses.  
Clover: And what's our reward? What thanks do we get?  
Not a crumb, not a morsel, no brie, no baguette  
Ohh! Did you really think after all these years  
When we did your chores, we were volunteers?  
Clover and birds: A little bit of food is all that we seek, a little bit to eat  
Clover: Fill our tummy  
Birds: Wet our beak  
Clover and birds: A little bit too much  
Robin: Like breakfast  
Mia: Dinner  
Clover: Lunch  
Clover: And not a seed, a bean, or just some rice  
Clover and birds: 'Cause a little bit of food would sure be nice  
Clover: It really isn't much, not too much for us to ask, after helping daily with each little task  
Birds: Just a bite or two, such a modest fee, even little songbirds shouldn't sing for free.  
Sofia: Well, if food is what you want  
Birds: Just a little bit  
Sofia: You've come to the right castle. Follow me! Ha ha!  
Everyone: A little bit too much.  
Everyone: And there's nothing quite like brunch.  
Clover: So deliver just a Sliveror or a slice.  
Everyone: Of whatever tasty treat all the royal people eat  
Clover: We'd be glad to make some room.  
Everyone: For a lentil or legume.  
Clover: If you want some first-class service  
Everyone: There's a price and a little bit of food would sure be nice.  
Clover: Oh! A little bit of food  
Birds: A little bit of food  
Clover: Just a little bit of food  
Everyone: Just a little bit of food  
Clover: Nice!  
Sofia pointed out the waiting carriage.  
"Time for school." She sighed.  
"Let's go." Madeline groaned.  
"Don't worry about the other Kids." Clover encouraged them "You two gotta keep your eyes on the ball., and I'm talking about your Royal Ball, honeys.  
"You're right, Clover." Madeline agreed "We're going to be the best Princesses ever."  
"That'll show em." Sofia smiled  
"Yo, you go Princesses!" Clover smirked.  
After school, Sofia and Madeline were the last to exit the carriage. They entered the castle to find it buzzing with activity.  
"I want the Goldware not the Silverware." Baileywick told a servant. "This is a royal occasion not a picnic."  
"Sorry, sir." A women bowed.  
"Let's make it work, everyone." Baileywick encouraged the workers.  
Miranda was waiting for Sofia and Madeline in the courtyard.  
"How was school, girls?" She asked.  
Both girls sighed.  
"We thought being a Princesses would be Easy." Sofia said.  
"But it's really hard." Madeline groaned.  
"Hmm, I know just what your two girls need." Miranda smiled.  
Miranda led them down the path, where they heard two familiar voices laughing.  
"Jade!" Miranda cried.  
"Ruby!" Sofia cheered.  
"I thought you two could use some familiar faces." Miranda chuckled.  
"Thanks, Mom!" Both girls called as they ran up to their friends,  
"Jade, Ruby!" Sofia called.  
"We're so glad to see you two!" Madeline cheered.  
The friends gathered around a table, which had a teapot and cups ready.  
"How many gowns do you two Have?" Jade asked  
"Um?" Madeline shrugged.  
"A lot." Sofia smiled.  
"We've really missed you two." Ruby smiled.  
"We've missed you, too." Sofia smiled back.  
"How many tiaras do you two have?" Jade asked.  
"Five." Sofia replied.  
"No, Sofia, it's six." Madeline corrected her.

Madeline picked up the teapot to pour Ruby some Tea, but almost spilled it.  
"Let me help you with that." James suddenly appeared, lifting the pot.  
"Thank you, James." Madeline smiled.  
"Prince James." Jade and Ruby crooned.  
"What are you doing here? Sofia asked.  
"I'm sorry, I've been a royal dunce." James admitted. "But I want to make it up to your two."  
"How?" Madeline asked.  
"Well, by teaching you two all the royal stuff you need to Know for the ball tomorrow night." James smiled. "We can start with how to Pour the Perfect cup of tea."  
James expertly pouted some tea into Jade's cup.  
"Prince James poured me tea!" Jade gasped.  
As Amber walked by, she heard the sound of laughing. Hiding behind a bush, she listened in on them.  
"That was the Best curtsy I've seen all year." James complimented Sofia. "You two are all set for the ball now. My work here is done.  
"there is one more thing." Madeline mumbled.  
"what?" James asked.  
"We can't dance." Sofia admitted.  
"Is that all?" James shrugged. "No problem. we have dance class. with Professor. Popov tomorrow.  
"but the ball is tomorrow night. Madeline reminded him.  
"One class with Popov and your two will be Dancing circles around all of us" James me girls, Okay?  
"Okay." Sofia nodded.  
"how can we be sure this' isn't another of James tricks?" Madeline asked skeptically.  
"No trick I PROMISE." James pledged.  
"Well, Sofia, what do you think" Madeline asked her sister."  
"Okay James, we believe you." Sofia smiled.  
the next afternoon Sofia and Madeline walk into Dance class as the Kids were getting ready.  
"I'll get the green shoes." Sofia declared.  
"Sofia, Madeline." Amber stepped in. "Don't even think about touching those smelly old shoes." She held up two pairs of red shoes. "I brought two extra pairs just for you two."  
"Thanks Amber." Sofia smiled.  
"You're very welcome." Amber smiled back. "Now ,hurry up and get ready."  
As the girls put on their new pairs of dancing shoes, Mr. Popov entered the room.  
"Children, gather round." He instructed. "so you think you can waltz, eh?" He paused to vocalise, chuckling afterward. "we shall see about that. I need two Volunteer!"  
"we'll do it" Sofia and Madeline raised their hands.  
"Two new girls." Popov noted. "excellent. pop-pop-pop. Follow my lead. if your two dare."  
Walt Music started Playing as the girls followed Popov's movements. Amber smile a little. Sofia and Madeline were doing well, but suddenly started dancing out of control.  
"How do we stop these Shoes?!" Madeline yelped.  
"what is going on?" Sofia asked.  
Amber looked on with glee as the girls Crash into some pillows. The rest of the class sniggered as Sofia and Madeline got up and removed their shoes.  
"uh, oh." Amber gasped.  
After school the girls climbed into the carriage, Sofia and Madeline glaring at Amber.  
"Oh, dear." Amber gasped again. "I must have grabbed two pair of Cedric's trick shoes by Mistake. He always leaving his stuff lying around the Castle. sorry about that your two Coachman, can we get going"? the ball stars in four hours. I'll barely have enough time to get dressed.  
at Home, the girls ran into Baileywick.  
"Ah, princesses." Baileywick bowed. "The ballroom is almost ready."  
Both girls gasped at the decorations.  
"it's..." Sofia gasped.  
"Beautiful." Madeline whispered.  
"There's only two things that are Missing. " Baileywick o Princesses. it's time for you both to shine Sofia andMadeline" And I can't Waite to see your 1st Waltz Girls.  
"Madeline, Maybe Mr. Ceedric. can help us?" Sofia suggested.  
"It's worth a try." Madeline shrugged.  
Moments later, they were knocking on the door of Cedric's workshop.  
"Mr. Ceedric?" Sofia asked.  
"it's cedric." Cedric said testily.  
"May we come in please?" Madeline asked.  
"Must you?" Cedric groaned. As both entered, he asked "What is it?"  
"Remember how you said if we ever needed help, we could ask you?" Madeline asked.  
"Of course I remember." Cedric replied. "I was the one who said it."  
"well we were wondering." Sofia thought. do you have a spell that can make us a good Dancer it for our ball tonight.  
"we don't want to look silly in front of everyone." Madeline added.  
"Yes." Cedric muttered. "Everyone will be there." He chuckled sinisterly. "I have just the spell for the two of you"  
Cedric walked over to his spellbook, and quickly looked through the pages. When the found the page he was after, he wrote the contents on a piece of paper.  
"And here we are." He declared.  
"Sonam..." Sofia started to read the spell out loud.  
No, no. no." Cedric stopped them. "Not now! you two must wait until the waltz just say those three Magic words and you two would become the best two dancer in the kingdom."  
"Thanks. Mr. Ceedric." Sofia smiled.  
"We don't know what we would do with out you." Madeline added.  
"That makes three of us." Cedric chuckled.  
After the girls left, Wormwood squawked at Cedric.  
"Oh come on." Cedric retorted. "You didn't really think I give them the dancing spell, did you? When they utter the magic words I give theme, everyone in the ballroom will fall into a deep sleep, every the girls dear old mom dad And I will only wake theme up if they hand over their Amulets. and then the kingdom would be mine!"  
Cedric laughed evilly, with Wormwood cackling along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Twice Upon A Princess

Chapter Four

The Royal Ball was about to begin. Amber was in her room, having her hair and make-up attended to by a pair of servants.  
"You look lovely, miss Amber." One complimented her.  
"Perfect as usual." Said the other.  
James entered the room.  
"I need to talk to my sister." He told the servants. "Alone."  
Both women left the room.  
"How do I look?" Amber asked as she admired herself in the mirror stand.  
"You give Sofia and Madeline the trick shoes on purpose." James declared.  
"If I recall, you played a prank on them, too." Amber said offhandedly.  
"What you did wasn't a prank." James shot back. "They needed those dance lessons. You're trying to ruin their ball, and I know why."  
"Because they don't belong here?" Amber turned back to the mirror.  
"No." James retorted. "Because everyone likes them more than you. And after what you did today, so do I."  
"You don't mean that." Amber said haughtily.  
"Yes, I do." James said firmly.  
Amber gasped as James turned and left the room.  
"Wait, James!" Amber called. Come back!  
As Amber tried to follow her brother, the hem of her gown caught on her mirror's stand's leg, tearing open.  
"My gown!" She cried, looking at it in the nearby dress mirror. In distress, she pulled on the bell tassel. "Suzette! Marcie!"  
When no-one answered, Amber went outside looking for them. She heard their voices emanating from Sofia and Madeline's room.  
"Sofia and Madeline, you two look Beautiful" Suzette cooed.  
"You look gorgeous!" Marcie added.  
"The two prettiest princesses in the palace." Suzette declared.  
Amber started sobbing. Tearfully, she ran back to her room.  
The Royal Ball was in full swing when Sofia and Madeline were about to make their big entrance. They stood together at the top of the staircase, ready to go.  
"All hail Princess Sofia and Princess Madeline." Baileywick announced.  
As the royal trumpeters played a fanfare, the crowd gasped and cheered. Sofia and Madeline returned the favor with a curtsy.  
As they started down thesStairs, Madeline turned to Sofia.  
"Do you have the spell?" She asked.  
"Yes, I do" Sofia nodded, holding the paper Cedric had written the spell on behind her back.  
Roland met them at the bottom of the stairs.  
"Sofia, Madeline?" He held out his hands.  
"Your majesty." The girls said together, taking a hand each.  
Roland led them out to the dance floor, while Cedric stood in a corner, waiting.  
"It's almost sleepy-tiiiime!" Cedric smirked.  
As the waltz music played, Sofia and Madeline smiled nervously.  
"Shall we dance?" Roland held out his hands once again.  
Sofia and Madeline looked at the spell in Sofia's hand.  
"Somnibus populi cala!" They said together.  
A stream of magic sparkles came out of nowhere. They passed over Roland, causing to fall asleep, his head lolling back while his body still stood up straight. The sparkle spread across the entire room, putting everyone to sleep.  
"What?" Sofia gasped.  
"How?" Madeline gaped.  
"Ooh-hooh-hooh-hooh-hooh!" Cedric clapped. "It's working! Soon, everyone in the ballroom will be asleep!" Cedric saw the sparkles heading towards him. "Oh, no!"  
Cedric tried to run, but tripped over his cloak, and fell asleep like everyone else.  
Sofia and Madeline looked in horror at the sleeping people. They ran up to Miranda.  
"Mom, mom?" Sofia shook her.  
"We must have said it wrong!" Madeline despaired.  
The girls ran towards the exit.  
"Help, help!" Madeline called. "Someone, anyone!"  
They found Cedric sleeping flat on the floor.  
"Mr. Ceedric!" Sofia gasped.  
The girls ran into the halls, desperately looking for someone who could help.  
"Guards?" Sofia called.  
"Suzette?" Madeline yelled.  
"Marcie!" Sofia cried.  
"Help!" They shouted together, before falling to their knees and crying.  
"What have we done?" Sofia sobbed.  
As the two girls cried, their tears fell onto their amulets, which started glowing. A light shone from behind. They turned to see a very unexpected visitor.  
"Cinderella?" Madeline gasped.  
"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked.  
"Your amulets brought me here." Cinderella explained. "It links all the princesses that ever were, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia and Madeline?"  
"We tried to use a magic spell to make us good dancers, but it put everyone to sleep." Sofia told her.  
"We should have just let them laugh at us." Madeline sighed. "Can you undo the spell?"  
"Only you can do that." Cinderella replied. "But I think I can help you find your way."  
Cinderella: Everyone's heard about the day that true love came for me He carried me off and far away from my step family But ever since I wed the prince And left my hurt behind There's one regret I won't forget That weighs upon my mind  
My step sisters let their jealousy Harden their hearts But when they ruined my ball gown That's not all they tore apart If only we had tried to see A way to start a new We may have found that this time round Our friendship only grew  
We could have been true sisters If we only made amends True true sisters And ever after friends  
You suddenly feel that all is lost Frightened and alone But maybe yours isn't the only heart That's sinking like a stone Though many of the ones you love Are frozen in a trance Someone who's a lot like you Never made it to the dance

Madeline but Amber been so mean to us.  
Prhaps all she needs is a second chance

You could be true sisters Sofia: Sisters Cinderella: If you only make amends True true sisters Sofia: Sisters Both: And ever after friends

Sofia and Madeline entered Amber's room, finding her sobbing on her bed.  
"What do you two want?" Amber said bitterly.  
"We've done something terrible." Madeline admitted.  
"Come on, we'll show you." Sofia said as the three sisters walked back to the ballroom"  
"A dancing spell put everyone to sleep?" Amber gasped.  
"We must have said it wrong." Madeline groaned.  
"It's all our fault." Sofia sighed.  
"No, you two wouldn't have needed the spell if I didn't give your two those trick shoes." Amber admitted. "I was just jealous because everyone likes you two more than me. Even my own brother."  
"That's not true." Sofia consoled her. "You're the most popular Princess at Royal Prep."  
"You have no idea how happy me and Sofia were when we found out we were going to be stepsisters." Madeline added.  
"Sofia, Madeline, we're sisters. Amber smiled.  
The three girls hugged.  
"How are gonna wake them up?" Madeline asked.  
"Oh." Amber said suddenly. "I bet Cedric has a counter spell in one of his Books. Oh but his workshop is always locked..."  
"Not if you have the Key." Madeline smiled.  
The girls quickly went to the door outside Cedric's workshop.  
"You two give me a boost." Sofia asked.  
Amber and Madeline hoisted Sofia up to the gargoyle. Sofia opened it's hollow toe and retrieved the door key. As they entered the workshop, the girls were accosted by Wormwood.

"I forget about Wormwood." Amber gasped. "He won't let us get near the spell book.  
"We'll need more Help." Sofia declared.  
"From who?" Amber asked. "Everyone's asleep."  
"Not Everyone." Madeline realised. "Your two stay there. I'll be right back."  
Madeline came back with Clover and the rest of the animals/  
"Just Follow the plan." Clover said.  
"We have a plan?" Robin asked.  
"Hey, those are the Animals that used to help me clean my room." Amber noted. "I wondered what Happened to them."  
As they entered the workshop, wormwood dived at them.  
"Get his beak!" Robin yelled, as she and Mia wrapped a length of string around Wormwood.  
"Got it." Mia declared.  
"Oh, you little... ow!" Wormwood growled.  
"Take that birdbrain!" Clover jeered.  
"Stop it!" Wormwood snarled.  
"Get the spell book!" Amber cried.  
"Got it." Sofia declared, as she and Madeline grabbed it.  
Wormwood escaped his bindings and dived at Sofia and Madeline. Amber swung a broom at him, knocking him away.  
"Claws off my sisters!" Amber said firmly.  
"Stop that!" Wormwood whined.  
"Amber, over here!" Sofia called, opening a birdcage. Amber knocked Wormwood into the cage, and Sofia shut it. "Got him!"  
To add insult to injury, Whatnaught waved his tail in Wormwood's face.  
"Alright, sports fans!" Clover cheered. "That may be the first time Amber's picked up a broom, but she sure knows how to use it!"

"Let's find that counter-spell." Amber said.  
The girls quickly looked through the book.  
"Where is it?" Madeline asked.  
"I don't Know." Sofia said panickedly.  
"Yo Wormwood, why so quiet?" Clover chided. "Worried we'll tell the other ravens you got outsmarted by a rabbit?"  
"Hardly." Wormwood sneered. "We'll see who has the last laugh. They'll never find the counter-spell."  
"Oh, they've got your master's spell book, birdbrain." Clover pointed out.  
"But the counter-spell book is hidden behind the painting." Wormwood smirked. "So the joke's on them!"  
"Thanks, Wormwood!" Sofia smiled, as she and Madeline retrieved the book.  
"They heard what I said?" Wormwood gaped. "No!"  
"Found it!" Madeline called. "Let's go!"  
As they returned to the ball room, Amber groaned.  
"What's wrong?" Sofia asked.  
"I can't go in there looking like this." Amber moaned. "You two go on."  
"No, not without you." Madeline said firmly. "Come on."  
The girls returned to Amber's room, where Sofia and Madeline sewed the rip in Amber's dress.  
"We've been fixing our dolls dresses for Years." Sofia smiled. "There you go, good as new."  
"Thank you both!" Amber laughed gratefully.  
"I guess we gotta go try to Waltz now." Sofia sighed.  
"Wait you two." Amber stopped them. "There's something I can fix too. I owe you two a dance lesson. I already took Popov's class."  
"Oh." Sofia smiled.  
Amber took Sofia's hand.  
"One two three, one two three." Amber instructed, as they danced all way back to the ballroom. Ready to go, Sofia and Madeline walked back to their dad and both said "Populi Cella Exctate". Once again, magic sparkles enveloped the room, only this time, they woke up whomever they touched.

"Amber it's Working!" Sofia cheered.  
Roland, acting as if nothing had happened, turned to Sofia and Madeline.  
"Are you two ready?"  
"We are." Madeline giggled, as they each took one of their new dad's Hands.  
Waltz music played as they danced.  
"Merlin's Mushrooms!" Cedric moaned, using his wand to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
As the dance continued, Roland accidentally stood on Madeline's foot.  
"Sorry, Girls." Roland apologised. "I'm afraid I m not a very good Dancer. I never paid much attention in Popov's class, but you both certainly did. You two dance wonderfully."  
"Thank you, your Majesty." Sofia smiled.  
"She means 'dad'." Madeline giggled. "We had a little extra help from Amber.  
"I taught them everything they Know." Amber boasted.  
"Huh?" James gaped. He then held a hand out to Miranda. "Mom would you like to dance?  
"Of course, James." Miranda smiled.  
As Roland and his new daughters continued their dance, Sofia asked him a question.  
"We've been wondering." She said. "Why do they call you 'Roland the Second'?"  
"Because my father, the former King, was also named Roland." Roland told her.  
"Then I guess that makes us Sofia the First..." Sofia declared.  
"And Madeline the First." Madeline finished.  
As the dance went on, Sofia and Madeline spotted Amber standing alone. Reaching out their hands, they invited Amber to join them. She accepted, and, with Miranda and James joining them soon after, the whole family danced in a unified circle, together.  
**The End.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, after the ball was over and everyone had left, Baileywick said "Well Girls, your did very well tonight."

"Thank you." Madeline beamed.

"Kids, it's very Late." Roland noted. "Off to bed please."

"Sure Father." Amber nodded .

Baileywick led the children off to bed, while Roland and Miranda remained in the ball room.

"That went swimmingly, didn't it, Rollin?" Miranda smiled.

"Yes, it did." Roland grinned.

After the Kids was put to bed, Sofia turned to her sister's bed.

"Madeline are you awake." Sofia asked.

"Yes." Madeline replied.

"Do you think we can sing one more song?" Sofia asked.

"Wait, I head something outside." Madeline said suddenly. "

Roland and Miranda entered the room.

"Girls what are you two still doing up?" He asked.

"Hey dad, we can't sleep." Sofia said.

"Yeah we're still so happy from our ball." Madeline beamed. "Can me and Sofia stay up a little long please"

"No Girls, it's past your bed time." Miranda said firmly.

"But Mom?" Sofia begged.

"No, girls." Miranda repeated. "Lie down, please'

"Okay, mom." Madeline sighed.

As they both lay back down" Sofia said "Dad, why do we need two beds?

"Yeah." Madeline added. "Can't me and Sofia share one bed, please?"

"Okay, Girls." Roland agreed. "But we'll keep the other bed for when one of you is one is sick."

"Thanks, dad." Sofia smiled as Madeline got out of her bed and climbed into Sofia's.

Miranda give her two girls a kiss.

"Now go to sleep you two." She smiled. "I mean it"

"Sure, Mom." Sofia nodded. As the girls put their heads on their pillows and closed their eyes, Miranda and Roland Left. Once the door was closed, both girls shot up.

"Yeah, Right." Madeline smirked.

"Let go down to the ballroom." Sofia suggested.

The Sisters snuck out of their bedroom and into the ballroom.

"Hit it." Madeline said.

We used to go to sleep at night

So thankful for our simple life

Up at all the stars we would be gazing

Two ordinary girls it seems

But never in our wildest dreams

Could we imagine something so amazing

It happened in an instant

Everything changed

Now our whole life is rearranged

It's time to rise and shine

Wake up and make the day mine (and mine!)

In this brand new world

We're at the starting line

But we know deep down that it will all be fine

'Cause we're goanna rise It's time to rise!

It's a brand new world

And we're at the starting line

But we know deep down that it will all be fine

'Cause we're goanna rise

Right before their eyes we're goanna rise and shine

Rise and shine

Girls, didn't I just tell you two to stay in Bed." Miranda called from the door.

"Yes Mom, but-" Sofia started.

"No buts, Girls." Miranda said firmly. "March please."

"But Mom, we didn't mean to." Madeline said

"Save it Madeline." Miranda said harshly. "We will be talking about this in the Morning. Now came on you two."

The three returned to Sofia and Madeline's room.

"Girls. I will be sleeping in the Second bed tonight." Miranda declared, her expression suddenly softening. "Just like old times, the three of us, sharing a room."

They all climbed into bed, falling asleep soon after.

The end"


End file.
